Bowling
by Alec Ikiiki
Summary: Nothing has been really happening as of late, so Kagome decides to bring everyone to her time for some fun. What is this about a heavy ball and rolling it to knock down ten white pins??
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  Not in any way shape or form do I own the characters in this story and if I did… :: runs away from a deranged doggie youkai ::  Inuyasha would have my head on a platter.

AN:  Forgive me; I can never remember exactly what Kagome calls Sango.  It's either Sango-san or Sango-chan.  Also, with the whole ordeal of everyone going through the well, I believe that it is possible, that is if the people are in contact with Kagome or Inuyasha, since they are the only two who can really go through the well.  I don't recall out of any of the first 105 episodes that anyone tries going back to Kagome's time assisted by either her or the hanyou.  To add, I found that things got a bit confusing when I worked with okaasan, so the term will not be used in the fic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~**Bowling**~

Chapter 1

Miroku only laughed.  "Tell me you are not serious."

Kagome shook her head.  "I am serious Miroku-sama.  I seriously believe that you, Sango-chan and Shippou should all come to my country.  There are a number of things I know you would enjoy."

"Like?"  Sango inquired.

Kagome bit her lip to allow some information to process through her brain.  She had been away to her time for a matter of six days.  She had to do a lot of catching up at school during that time.  Now, there was too much stuff running through her mind, especially all the new information.  All she wished for at the moment was to relax with her friends.  She knew of a number of things to do, but she couldn't think of anything.

"Keh!  Hurry up and say something."  Inuyasha snarled, being impatient as usual.

This brought Kagome back around.  "Bowling…"

Everyone had a perplexed look set on his or her face.  "Bowling?"  They questioned.

Kagome gave a little chuckle.  The last time she ever went bowling was with Ayumi, Eri and Yuuka.  The group of girls had the greatest time ever.  "Hai, bowling.  It's a really interesting game.  You have a ball and you roll it down a lane and try to knock over ten pins.  If you get the ball rolling really fast down the middle of the lane, there is a chance that you can knock down all the pins, which would be a strike.  You have two chances each turn.  If you…"

"Kagome-sama, we have no idea what you're talking about, except for the knocking down of the pins."  Miroku said, then looking at the hanyou standing next to him.  "But, by the sounds of it, Inuyasha might have a grand time playing."

Inuyasha turned away.  "Keh, what's so fun about a ball and pins.  There's no point."

Kagome gave a wider grin. "Sango-chan, Shippou, why don't both of you follow me, we can leave right now."

"Wh-what about me?"

"You'll come too, Miroku.  Inuyasha will take you."

"NANI!?  Why do I have to get him?"  Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome sighed.  "Don't argue, Inuyasha.  Just take him."

Sango turned to her friend.  "I'm sure that Hiraikotsu doesn't need to come, so I'll put it somewhere safe until our return.  I'll be back in a few minutes."  She began to walk back to the village

Miroku nodded.  "I should probably do that same."  He waved his staff around and followed the youkai exterminator, giving her a most uncomfortable feeling.

Shippou jumped to Kagome's shoulder.  "I'm ready now."

Kagome nodded and noticed that both Sango and Miroku heard.  

Inuyasha hit the kitsune on the head then turned to the forest, walking away.

"Itai!  Inuyasha, what was that for?"

"You deserved it."

"Kagome!"  Shippou whined.  Inuyasha quickly turned towards the two, seeing the glare in Kagome's eyes.  He stood straight, ready for what was to come.

Kagome glared a little longer, watching this with some sort of amusement.  Inuyasha was expecting to go face first into the ground again.  She did not say a word, but only sauntered over to the well.

"Ka-Kagome?"  Shippou found this interesting.  After making a fuss and whining, the teen girl did not say the one word that kept Inuyasha in line.  "Wh-why didn't you say it?"

Kagome chuckled once again.  Whispering, "He was expecting it."

Shippou now understood.  "Ah, I see." He gave a little laugh of his own.  They jumped into the well.

Inuyasha opened his eyes.  "Eh?  Where'd she go?"  He began to scratch his head in confusion.  "Oh well, I guess she finally learned.  Heh, it never stopped me from hitting the runt anyways."  He bestowed a laugh that it shook some of the trees around him.  "Keh, it's about time she learned…"

"Inuyasha…OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha flew face first to the ground.  "Me and my big mouth."  He muttered.

"I'll be going with Shippou to get things ready, bring both Sango-chan and Miroku-sama."  With what was said, Kagome jumped into the well, with Shippou clutched in her arms.

About five minutes passed before Miroku and Sango returned.  Kirara followed them.  To their surprise, Inuyasha was on the ground.

"How long ago do you think Kagome-sama left?"  Miroku whispered to Sango.

Inuyasha began to mutter a few things before sitting up.  "Keh, the little wen…"

Kirara gave a little squeaky meow, snapping Inuyasha out of his train of thought.

"What were you saying about Kagome-chan?"  Sango questioned.

Inuyasha looked her way.  "What are you talking about, I was talking about Shippou, the little wench, always crying to Kagome, knowing that she'll defend him.  Keh!"  He looked on towards the forest, ignoring the two humans and youkai.

"Uh-hum… are you going to be taking us to Kagome-chan's time or not?"

A frustrated sigh escaped Inuyasha's mouth, no words, just a sigh.  He stood and hunched over so Sango could climb on his back.  Kirara jumped on his shoulder.  He climbed into the well and all three disappeared.

"Now, when will he return for me?"  Miroku thought aloud.

He waited for about fifteen minutes.  "He-he's not coming back, " he whispered to himself, playing with a few blades of grass.

"What are you talking about?  Hurry up and get your butt over here."  Inuyasha signaled for the monk to get in the well.  He grabbed onto the purple robe and dragged Miroku with him to the bottom.

Miroku had his eyes closed, but when he felt that he was on solid ground, he looked up and noticed that Inuyasha was no longer near him; and it was dark.  "Um, is it… nighttime?"

Sango's head poked over the well edge.  "No.  It's mid-afternoon; the well is enclosed in a building.  Why don't you hurry and get up here before night does set.  We're not going to be leaving until another few hours."

Miroku began to climb the ladder.  When he reached the top, he saw something most fascinating.  Sango was in strange clothing, tight, strange clothing.

"Ah, Miroku-sama, you've finally made it.  Come on.  Mom and Jii-san are waiting to meet you."  Kagome snapped Miroku out of his trance.

"Especially Jii-san.  He wants to see your charms and spells."  Souta called out from behind Kagome.  "Naa-san, mom is calling for you."

Kagome walked to both Miroku and Sango, pushing them towards the exit and to the house.

Miroku took everything in with astonishment.  "So-so this is what your country looks like.  He looked to the sky, allowing Sango and Kagome to pass him.  The trees that tried to stretch to the sky, the continuing grey, smooth rock below his feet and all the strange, unusual structured buildings could keep Miroku occupied for hours.  Once realizing what was happening, he caught up with the two girls.

Sango felt something touching her posterior.  She quickly turned around and slapped Miroku hard across the face.  "Kagome-chan, are you sure these 'pants' are the best thing for me to wear?"

Kagome giggled.  "They're perfectly fine, it's just Miroku-sama that you have to watch for."

They left the stunned monk at the front door.

A woman walked outside.  "You must be Miroku-sama."  Her eyes were closed and she had a wonderful smile on her face.

Miroku looked upon the woman with some curiosity.  She looked beautiful and extremely caring, willing to take anyone in and care for them.  He knelt down.  "Madame, if it wouldn't be too much to ask… would you… care to bare my child?"

The woman's eyes shot open with surprise.  "Yes, Kagome, he's exactly as you described him."

"Na-nani?"  Miroku was caught with a blush on his face.

Kagome had a highly worried yet disgusted look on her face.  "Mi-Miroku-sama… don't tell me that you actually…" Kagome couldn't stand to say it.

Miroku quickly let go of the woman's hand standing.  "Eh, um, uh..."

"You asked Kagome's mom to bare your child!  That's just sickening."  Shippou made a disgruntled face.  "Eesh.  I knew you were a pervert and womanizer, but this time you've gone too far."

A large, heavy, unknown object fell on the monk's head.  He plummeted to the ground.  "Itai."

"Since I don't have Hiraikotsu…" Sango said.

"Mom, are you okay?"  Kagome asked.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine, I haven't had a guy do that to me for years.  It's good to know that I still have my looks."  She laughed walking to the living room.

Sango, Kagome and Shippou twitched at the retreating back.

Three fists now landed on the monk's skull.  He fell over a few more times, getting dirt all over his robe.

Souta came running out.  "Ah, Shippou-chan, come on, mom's making inari."

Shippou's eyes bulged out.  His mouth began to salivate.  "Yummy!"  He dashed after Kagome's younger brother.

Sango sighed.  "Can we just go in and eat, onegai?"

Kagome nodded, following the youkai exterminator as they left the monk where he lay.

Miroku finally stood up.  He entered the house, only to be glomped by an old man.  "Eh… I don't go this far."

"Onegai, onegai, onegai… teach me your ways.  I must convince the others that my charms work, I know they do but everyone says they don't, please help me convince them."

Miroku smiled.  "You must be Kagome-sama's Jii-san."  He received a nod.  "Well, I'll teach you, but…" He put a hand to his stomach, "I can use something to eat."

The old man vigorously pulled Miroku to a table that was full of delicious looking food.

"Jii-san, why don't you just leave him alone?  Remember, we're going to be leaving soon after dinner."

A sigh escaped from the man.  Then tears began to stream down his face.  "But… I need to learn his ways so I can convince you that MY CHARMS DO WORK!"

Kagome's mother walked in the dining room with a plate full of steaming inari.  "Settle down for now and enjoy your meal."

Shippou quickly grabbed some of the delicious food.  "Arigato!"

Inuyasha snatched the food from the kitsune.  "Hold on."  He looked at Kagome.  "Are you forgetting something?"

Kagome was taken aback.  This was not like Inuyasha.  "Oh, yes… Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."  The others chimed before they dug into the wonderful food.

Inuyasha gave the inari back, completely surprising Shippou.

"Ah, that was delicious.  How much longer until we leave to go 'bowling'?"  Shippou asked, looking outside at the setting sun.

Souta gave a lollipop to Shippou.  "About an hour and a half or so."

"Where's Kagome?"  Shippou asked.

"Naa-san is somewhere with that priest person."

Inuyasha and Shippou suddenly went wide-eyed.  "NANI!?"

Souta moved to the side as both guys ran towards Kagome's room.  He chuckled at the sight.  Souta walked to the living room, sat down and turned on his Playstation 2.  Within a moment's time, he was sucked into the fantasy world.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Shippou had made it to their destination.  No one was there.  "Ka-Kagome!  What did Miroku do to you?"  Shippou wailed.

"Keh, shut up you useless runt."  Inuyasha growled, hitting Shippou on the head.

The kitsune began to wail again.  Inuyasha ignored him, looking around the room, sniffing it for scents.  "Miroku hasn't been up here, but Sango has…"

"Meow."  A little squeak came from behind the hanyou.

Shippou turned around.  "Kirara!"  He picked up the youkai cat.

Inuyasha knelt down so his eye level was the same as Kirara's.  "Do you know where Kagome went?"

Kirara jumped from the arms that held her and dashed towards the living room, being followed by both guys.  She then made a turn and then sat at the front door.  "Meow."

"Nani?  They left… without me?"  Tears began to fill Shippou's eyes.

"They'll be back soon, don't worry."  A voice came from the living room; it was Kagome's mother.

Shippou ran to her, jumping to her arms.  "Mom, when will they be back?"

Inuyasha took a step back.  "M-Mom?  Shippou what are you saying?  What have you done, gone and adopted her?"  He grabbed the young one by his tail, holding him about a good five and a half feet from the floor, shaking him briskly.

A gentle hand was placed on Inuyasha's arm, causing him to stop.  Mrs. Higurashi took Shippou and held him in her arms.  She rocked him a little bit until he calmed.  "Inuyasha, why don't you bathe before the others return.  The bath is ready."  She took Shippou and headed towards the kitchen.

 "Inu no nii-chan?"  Souta questioned, walking around the wall.  He caused Inuyasha to snap out of any of the thoughts he was having.

He looked down at the boy.  "Hai?"

Souta grabbed the hanyou's hand pulling him toward the bathroom.  He grinned.  "This time the water isn't too hot like that one time, come on."

The hanyou followed.  The two entered the bathroom.  Inuyasha looked at the tub full of water.  "I will never understand how you can get all of that in such a short amount of time."

Souta walked to the sink.  "Like this."  He turned the tap on.  Inuyasha watched the running water with fascination, wondering how it all worked.

Mrs. Higurashi giggled as she watched Shippou watch the running water fill the plastic tub in the sink as little soap bubbles began to form from the churning water.  "Are you ready for a bath?"

The kitsune nodded, beginning to strip from his clothes.

Sango walked into the kitchen.  "Excuse me, Kirara is getting hungry, do you have something she might be able to eat?"

Mrs. Higurashi put Shippou in the tub, wiped her hands clean and walked to the refrigerator.  There, she pulled out some meat, placing it on a plate.  "Will this do?"

Sango nodded.  "Arigato."  She took the plate and placed it on the floor on the opposite side of the room.

Shippou giggled as little soap bubbles floated around him.  He then made a circle with his fingers, making sure the tips were tight against each other, dipped it in the water and pulled it back out with some soap film.  He took a big breath and lightly blew against it.  A large bubble came from it, floating up to the ceiling, then down to the ground.  Kirara turned and jumped at it, popping the bubble.  Everyone in the room laughed.

"I'll wait for Kagome-chan and Houshi-sama to return."  Sango turned and left.

"Where did they go?"  Shippou questioned as he was being scrubbed.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled.  "They went with Jii-san.  Even after dinner, he still wanted to know everything Miroku-sama knew."

"Ah.  I see."

After the bath, Shippou was wrapped in a towel and taken to another room.  "Mom, what are we doing?"

"We're going to find you some clothes that fit."

"Ah, so I can look like the kids around here?"  Shippou pulled himself up, holding onto the bedpost.  His tail began to move with joy.  He then looked at it.  "But, I'm never going to look like the others, especially with this."  He sat, holding his tail.

"You're a kitsune, you can transform, why don't you try changing your form to only get rid of the tail?"

Shippou looked on with disbelief, "I've never been able to."

Mrs. Higurashi walked to him, holding a set of clothes.  She placed it on the bed.  "Of course you can.  All you need to do is try your hardest, with some support of course."

"Do-do you really believe I can do it?"

A smile answered his question.

"Hai!  I will try."  He jumped up and a cloud of pink surrounded him, a little 'pop' sound was made.  He fell to the bed.  Once opening his eyes, he turned to look.  The tail was still there.  "I knew it, I'm still too young to do it."

"Try again."

"But…" Shippou saw the happy face before him.  "Okay…" He went through the same sequence, but came back with the same results.  "It's useless."

There was a knock at the door and then it opened.  Inuyasha's head poked in.

"Come in."  Mrs. Higurashi said.

Inuyasha walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist.  Souta stood close to him.  "Do I need a pair of clothes like everyone else, or can I wear my kimono?"  Souta nodded, holding a set of clothes for himself.

Kagome's mom smiled.  "You want to wear something fresh and clean.  Kagome has been talking about this for awhile, having everyone here, so I made some preparations."  Inuyasha followed her to a closet, where clothes filled every rack.  She pulled out a t-shirt, a hoody and a pair of pants, plus a few other articles of clothing.  "I hope this will do."  She handed everything to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha picked up a white piece of cloth.  "What is THIS?"

Kagome's mother turned and laughed.  "I forgot you don't know modern clothing.  That is a pair of underwear."

"So, I wear it… under my clothes?"

There was a nod.

"Where?"

"Think about it, just, don't put it on your head."

Inuyasha nodded when she left.  "I can figure out the rest."

The door closed giving Inuyasha some privacy.

"Okay, Shippou, have you gotten it yet?"

The kitsune turned around.  "Yep!  Souta helped me.  He kept telling me I could do it and I can."  He already had some clothes on, but was struggling with the shirt.  "I've never worn a shirt that the front didn't open."  He was given a top with buttons on the front.  "Arigato."  Forgetting the article of clothing he had had before, he put on the button shirt.  He now had more difficulty.

After Shippou finished dressing, Mrs. Higurashi and Souta laughed at the end result.  The buttons were miss-matched with every hole, and there were a few buttons that were not used.  "Help."

Kagome's mother fixed him up, allowing the kitsune to wear the clothes comfortably.

"Mom, we're back."  Kagome called from downstairs.

Shippou jumped down from the bed and ran to the closed door, jumping to turn the knob.  Once that was done, he ran to Kagome.  "YAY!  You're back!"

"I'm glad to see you too."  They hugged each other and went to the room everyone was in.

"Ah, Miroku-sama, did everything go well?"  Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Miroku grinned upon entering the room.  "Sort of."  He turned around, looking over his shoulder.  "But, Jii-san got a little too carried away."

Inuyasha walked out of the closet.  "I'm done."  All eyes were on him.  "Nani?"

"I never knew how nice you would look in everyday clothing."  Kagome suddenly said.

Inuyasha turned away and blushed at the compliment.  Souta ran to him.  "You look great."  He was also dressed.

"I think that you should get a bath yourself, Miroku-sama."  Kagome's mom said, snapping every person out of the moment.

Miroku turned and walked to the door.  "Very well."  Mrs. Higurashi guided him to the bathroom.

"Shippou-chan!  I just noticed that you don't have your tail."  Kagome exclaimed.

A loud smack was heard.  Sango and Kirara walked through the door.  Sango wore a disgruntled look.  "That monk can never keep his hands to himself."

The others sighed.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you look nice."  Sango looked at the jeans and red hoody the white-haired hanyou had on.

The hanyou took a step back.  "Enough already.  What's with all these compliments?  This is nothing."

Kagome giggled.

"What?"  Inuyasha arched an eyebrow.

She laughed harder.  "You're right, that is nothing.  I'm just thinking about how you would look in a tuxedo."

Souta grinned.  "Inu no nii-chan would look great in a tux."

"Eh?"  The others questioned.    

Kagome shook her head.  "Never mind."  Her eyes went wide.  "Miroku-sama…" She ran out of the room and towards the bathroom.  She placed her ear to the door but did not hear anything.  She then went to the living room; no one was there.  She then entered the kitchen.  There she saw her mom.  "Thank goodness."

"What's wrong dear?"  Mrs. Higurashi questioned.

Kagome smiled.  "Nothing, just… nothing."  She turned and ran into Inuyasha.  "What are you doing here?"

He looked down at her.  "You darted off without warning, the others thought something was wrong."

"Oh, heh, Miroku-sama and Mom left with no one else and I was hoping that nothing happened."

Sango looked towards the bathroom.  "I guess it's a good thing that I walked past him then."

Everyone looked at her.  "What do you mean?"

Sango was startled.  "I probably distracted him from whatever he was thinking."

The others nodded and went to the living room.

Souta began playing his Playstation again.  Shippou was sucked into the fantasy realm now.  Inuyasha watched them and then returned his attention to Kagome and Sango.  Both were talking about the oddest things.  He then heard them talking about something unfamiliar to him and did not like it. _ 'Why do I have a feeling that they are going to be on a topic that girls normally talk about?'  _He stood and went to the kitchen, completely bored out of his mind.  "Do you have anything to drink?"

"Of course.  Would you like some soda?"  Mrs. Higurashi asked.

A grin spread across Inuyasha's lips.  "What kind do you have?  Dr. Pepper?'

His answer was a large glass filled to the rim with a dark, bubbly substance.  "Here's a straw."

Inuyasha began to play with the straw.  He sniffed it, looked through it, bit it and played with it.  "What does it do?"

Mrs. Higurashi took it from him and put it in the Dr. Pepper.  "You drink through it."  She took a glass and filled it with some soda of her own.  Afterwards, she grabbed a straw and demonstrated the use to him.

This fascinated Inuyasha.  He attempted to do as shown, but instead of getting any into his mouth, a lot of it came out of the drink.  He tried again and got it.  After a few moments of breath, he returned to the new device and begun to get the hang of it.  After quickly drinking the soda, he grabbed some paper towels at the end of the table and wiped up his mess.

Giggling came from behind him.  "Eh?"

Sango and Kagome laughed.  "You're so adorable, cleaning up behind yourself."  Kagome said, going to get herself something to drink.

"And so kind, not allowing Kagome-chan's mom to clean up your mess."  Sango sat next to the hanyou.

A blush crept onto Inuyasha's face, along with a few twitches.

Kagome walked to the table, sitting across from the other two, handing Sango a drink.

Inuyasha stood up.  "When are we leaving?"  He wanted to get out of this situation as soon as possible.

Kagome answered, "Soon, Miroku-sama is still bathing.  We heard him singing earlier.  It was really funny.  He still needs to get dressed too."

"Ah, that was so great, too bad I couldn't share it with either of you beautiful women."

Sango sighed.  "There he is now."

"Miroku!"  Shippou came running up to the monk.  "You look good in modern day clothing too."

"And you look like an everyday child without your tail."

"Really?  YAY!"

Miroku, Sango and Kagome laughed.

"Um, naa-san, can I come with you guys, to make the teams even?"  Souta asked.

Kagome went over to her brother.  "Of course, Souta-kun.  You can come with us."

"Arigato, naa-san."  Souta hugged Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi walked over to everyone.  "I believe you should be leaving now."

"Hai."  Kagome answered.

"One more thing…" Kagome's mother handed a red cap to Inuyasha, when he took it, she couldn't help but play with his ears.  "Sorry, I just couldn't hold myself back."

Inuyasha's head lowered.  _'Why do people here always do that to me?'_

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm.  "We need to leave now.  Ja, momma."  Both left the room and walked outside.

Kirara and Shippou jumped up to Sango.  "Bye mom."  Shippou called.

Kirara gave a squeaky meow.

"Ja ne, and thank you for everything."  Sango said, giving a slight bow.

The three left to meet with Inuyasha and Kagome.

Miroku was the last.  He took Kagome's mother's hand in his and kissed it.  "Arigatou, Higurashi-sama.  I appreciate how you have been most kind to us.  Sayonara."  He let go of her hand and left.

Kagome's mother walked into the living room and looked out the window as the six left.  "Souta, dear, aren't you going with them?"

Souta ran to his mom, kissed her on the cheek and darted out of the house with his coat.  "NAA-SAN!"

Kagome ran up the steps to greet her brother.  "Gomen Souta-kun."  She took his hand and walked down the steps to where the others were.

**~To Be Continued~**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what do you think?  I just wanted to give Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara some time to get used to Kagome's time before they really went anywhere.  The real fun is soon to begin.  Please review and tell me what you think.  It would be most helpful.  Arigato.


	2. Bowling: Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  I do not own Rurouni Kenshin in any way, shape or… :: white hair flashes by as a fist collides with her head ::  Heh, gomen, wrong anime, I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form.  :: sees a pink light glow from Inuyasha's rosary as he slams face down to the ground :: Arigato, Kagome-chan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~**Bowling**~

Chapter 2

After a half an hour, the group of seven made it to the bowling alley.  Once making it inside, they were stopped.

"My apologies miss, but animals are not allowed."  A man of about twenty-four said, motioning to Kirara in Sango's arms.

Inuyasha was about to forcefully convince the man that Kirara was safe, but Kagome held him back.  Instead, she stepped up to the man, whispering something in his ear.

"Ah, is that so."  The man questioned.

Kagome nodded.  "Hai.  So, will you please allow her to come in for tonight?"

The worker nodded.  "Of course.  We don't want any mischief now do we?"  He looked over to the hanyou, wondering why his hair was so magnificently white.

The group followed him.

"Oh, and if you have any questions about something, just call for Jon."

"Who's Jon?"  Sango asked.

The man turned back around.  "That's me.  If there are any problems, say my name and I'll come running."

Both girls nodded.  They watched his gaze turn to Miroku and Inuyasha.

They were lead to the front desk where they paid for their shoes and the games.  After reaching their seats, everyone relaxed and put their bowling shoes on.

Inuyasha was having a difficult time with them.  "They don't fit."  He was about to swipe at them with his claws.

"Hold on…" Souta grabbed the shoes before anything was done.  He ran to the desk and switched them for a larger pair.  He made it back to the others, handing the new pair of shoes to the impatient hanyou.  "Maybe these will fit."

Once again, Inuyasha was having difficulties, but only with the tying of the shoes.  Kagome giggled as she helped him.  "I don't understand why I have to wear these ridiculous things."

Souta began to speak.  "So, who is on which team?  There are two teams.  And we'll be taking up both of these lanes."  He pointed to the bowling lanes before them.

"Well, how about Sango and I are on a team, while Miroku and Inuyasha can be on the other.  Now, you and Shippou can choose which team you wish to be on."

Souta grinned at his sister's suggestion.  "I wanna be with nii-chan."

"Okay.  Shippou is on our team."   A grin spread across Kagome's lips as the kitsune that now looked like an actual child, except for the ears, jumped in her arms.  "Souta, enter the names and we'll get the bowling balls."

"Hai."  Souta began to type in the names for each team on the console.

"Just find a ball that the weight feels comfortable to you."  Kagome found a dark blue nine-pound ball, she then handed it over to Sango.  After trying the weight, both agreed to share.

"Alright, now, how about Shippou?"  Sango wondered how light of a ball he would need.

Miroku held a twelve-pound ball and Inuyasha a seventeen-pound ball.  He also held a seven-pound ball for Souta.

"Jon?"  Kagome called.  There was no answer.  "Jon?"  She called even louder.  Still, nobody came.

Patience was not one of Inuyasha's virtues.  "JON!"  He called out, startling a few other bowlers.

The worker was there in front of the hanyou within a split second.  "Hai?  Whatever you need, I can do."

Inuyasha stepped back, feeling uncomfortable with how close the man was standing before him.  His index finger rose and pointed to Kagome.  "Eh…she needs you."

Jon looked over at the fifteen year old.  His toothy smile disappeared into a slight smirk.  "What can I do?"

"We need a ball that is lighter than six pounds.  Shippou doesn't want to deal with anything that heavy at the moment."  She motioned at the child sitting in the chair.

Jon grinned at the little boy.  "Very well."  He left and soon returned with a light green ball that weighed four-pounds.  "This is the lightest we have."

Shippou ran to him and pick the ball up, slipping his fingers in the holes.  "YAY!  It's perfect."

"Arigato."  Kagome said.

Jon left without a word.

"That guy is weird."  Sango whispered.

There was something about Jon that made everyone in the group feel awkward.

"Enough of this, let's bowl!"  Kagome exclaimed.  "Souta-kun, who goes first?"

The young boy answered with a slight cough.  "Miroku-sama and Sango-san."

Inuyasha arched a brow.  "You alright?'

Souta nodded.  "All I need is something to drink.  My throat is dry."

"Since I haven't started playing yet, I'll get something for ya."  

Kagome looked startled.  _'This is odd, I've never seen Inuyasha THIS nice before for no apparent reason.  I wonder what's going on?_'  She looked around the building, "Ah, over there."  She pointed to a large black box.  "It's a vending machine.  You put money into it, push a button and what you want comes out."  She handed Inuyasha some money and then turned to her little brother.  "What do you want?"

Souta answered, "A Mountain Dew and a bag of Cooler Ranch Dorito chips."

"Do you have that Inuyasha?"

The hanyou was at a complete loss.  "Um, mountain dew and color wrench dewritis?"

Kagome laughed.  "Cooler…Ranch…Do..Ri..Tos."

"Cooler Ranch Doritos?

"Hai."

"Alright."  Inuyasha began to walk to the vending machine.  The other's watched him.  After he reached the machine, Kagome and Souta began to explain everything to the others.  Kagome was still curious as to why Inuyasha was acting so kind.

There was some difficulty with the vending machine.  "What kind of weird beast is this?  Heh, if it won't cooperate, I'll just have to destroy it."  He made his claws ready with a smirk smacked on his face.

"Do you need some help?"  Startled by the sudden voice, Inuyasha looked to see Jon standing next to the vending machine, drinking something out of a can.

He then looked at the worker then the machine again.  "I need a Mountain Dew and Cooler Ranch Doortos."

Jon grabbed the money from Inuyasha.  "Alright, one soda and a bag of chips coming right up."  He began to put the money into the machine, pushed a few buttons and then reached through a hole.  That was when Inuyasha saw a green can and blue bag.  "Here you go."  Jon placed both objects in the hanyou's hands.  He then went back to the machine.  "Before you leave, here is your money."  Inuyasha took what was given to him, but Jon did not let go of his hand.  Inuyasha became more than just alarmed.  "I was wondering, can you tell me a little about your friend over there?"  He pointed over to the group of five.  Kirara could not be seen.

"Kagome's not available."  He snarled.

Jon smiled.  "That doesn't matter to me."

This threw Inuyasha off.  "If you…"

"I was wondering about the black haired guy with that purple thing on his right arm."  Jon smiled, still holding Inuyasha's hand.

"Mi-Miroku?"  Inuyasha swung his arm away from Jon.  "You want to know more about Miroku?"

Jon energetically nodded with a smile.  Inuyasha felt as if he was going to throw up at this.  "Eh…" He slowly walked away.

"When you have time to tell me, I'll be over at the desk."  Jon went his separate way.

"Inu no nii-chan?"  Souta questioned, walking over to the hanyou.  He received the two items.  "Everyone's already begun the game."  He grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they walked over to the others.

Kagome turned to see the two approaching.  "Inuyasha, it's your turn."  She said as she began to throw the bowling ball.  A crashing sound was made.  "YOSHI!  A STRIKE!"

"Awesome nee-san.  Nii-chan, are you going to go?  It's your turn."

Inuyasha snapped back to reality.  He could not yet push aside what had just happened.  "What do I do?"

Souta began to demonstrate to Inuyasha the main pointers of bowling.

Doing as he was told, Inuyasha tried to bowl for the first time in his life, but the ball made it instantly into the gutter.  "Nani!?"

"Be patient Inuyasha, you'll get it."

Souta looked at the scores.  "That's easy for you to say nee-san.  You guys are already in the lead."

Kagome grinned.  "Shippou, your turn."

Shippou walked over to the black line.  "I don't step on this, do I?"

Kagome nodded, sitting in a chair, legs over the armrest.

Shippou threw the ball.  He instantly fell down.  The ball rolled down the lane, it made it to the end, knocking over one pin.  "YAY!"  He cried with glee from the floor.  He stood up and walked over to the other bowling balls.  He heard a sudden crash.

"Now that is what I am talking about."  Inuyasha grinned at Shippou.  He went over to the bowling balls to go again.

"Inu no nii-chan…it's my turn."  Souta said, holding a bowling ball of his own.

Inuyasha looked at the pins, then the screen and then at Souta.  My turn's already over?"  He received a nod.  Inuyasha sat down next to Miroku.  That moment, he could hear Jon's voice. _'I was wondering about that black haired guy with the purple thing on his right arm.' _ He let loose a disgruntled look.  "Keh, disgusting, demo…" The wheels in Inuyasha's head began to turn.  He gave a little laugh.

"Kagome-san…Inuyasha is thinking again."  Sango whispered.

Kagome looked at him.  "That is definitely not a good sign."  She turned to Shippou.

He pranced about on the tips of his toes.  This time, he managed to let go of the ball and not fall.  Sadly, the ball went in the gutter.

"Heh, the little runt can't do a thing."

"Urusai baka inu!"

Inuyasha walked to him, ready to pound Shippou's head in.

"Now, now, there's no need for that."  Miroku stopped Inuyasha and then they looked at the pins in their lane.  A single one stood.

Souta turned and grinned.  "I got nine."

"That's the end of round one, now, round two."  Kagome said, giving the bowling ball to Sango.  She rolled the ball, it nearly made it to the end, but then it fell into the gutter.  "You have another chance."

Sango waited for the ball to return on the bowling ball rack.  She stood at her team's lane.  Miroku at his teams.  He watched Sango's movements.  He couldn't help but notice how her body moved in the tight fitting outfit.  After letting go of the ball, Sango turned to him.  He suddenly faced his lane, watching the dark blue ball roll knocking down a good number of pins, before letting the black bowling ball he had race down the lane he stood at.  He had to admit, this was a truly interesting game, although he did not hit a single pin.

Both returned to the ball rack, awaiting the return of their bowling balls.  Sango grabbed hers and returned to the lane, hitting a few more pins.

"Oh, Sango-chan, you almost got a spare."  Kagome said.  "I know that this will be a good game.

Miroku bowled again.  "Gah, why am I not hitting anything?"

Souta ran to him, "Don't worry, you'll get it eventually."

Miroku rubbed the young boys head.  "Arigato."

It was now Kagome's and Inuyasha's turn.  Inuyasha looked behind himself towards the desk.  There was Jon, watching them with amusement.  "Keh, I can't let this get to me.  Forget about what he said, I'm not involved in this situation."

Kagome let the ball loose.  "What was that?"

Inuyasha slid, crossing the black line.  "NANI!?  Why did you distract me?"

"I was only wondering why you were talking to yourself."  She looked to the pins and sighed.  "Try not to put as much force behind it and line it up with the middle arrow."

Inuyasha looked at his feet then behind them.  "This arrow?"  He crouched down, back to the pins, pointing to the largest arrow.

"Hai, now will you get off the lane?"

He walked to the ball rack and waited for his ball.  I took forever and the pins were waiting to be knocked down.  Instead, he grabbed Shippou.  "Ready runt?"  He laughed, walking to the lane.

"Osuwari."  Inuyasha fell to the waxed wooden slabs.  Kagome fetched Shippou and set him on a chair.  She took her ball and made a spare.

Jon came running to Inuyasha.  He jumped over a few chairs to get to him.  "Are you alright?"  He lifted the hanyou.  "I can't believe this.  You slip and your 'friends' don't even help you up."  He snarled.

Inuyasha moved out of Jon's grasp.  "I'm fine."

Souta moved to the lane, handing Inuyasha his ball.  "You're turn again nii-chan."

Jon looked at the two.  "You look nothing alike."

"Because I call him nii-chan doesn't mean that we are actually related."  Souta took his seat.

Jon moved away from Inuyasha, allowing him to swing the ball and let it go.  He hit about six pins.  "Very good."

Souta grabbed his ball and took his turn, making a strike.  "Ha, nee-san, we're catching up with you."

"We've already begun our third round."

"Nani?"  Souta sat down.

It was now Miroku's turn.  "So, you are Miroku?"  Jon asked.  "Would you like some help.  I can give you some pointers."

Miroku thought nothing of it and nodded.  But begun to wish that he didn't when you learned where Jon would stand, right behind him, his hand on his, and his leg near his.  It would be great if Jon was a female, then he wouldn't mind, but Jon was a male, making it a horrible experience.

"And this is what you do…" Jon led Miroku's hand and made him let the ball go.  It went down the aisle.  Miroku hit a number of pins.   "That was pretty good.  Care if I help you with your other turns."

Miroku began to sweat.  "Uh…I'll be fine by myself.  Arigato."  He retreated to the ball rack to wait for the ball and to get away from Jon.

"Are you sure?"  Jon asked, hoping Miroku would be glad to have his help.

"I-I'm sure."  Miroku hoped to not go through anything like that again.  He could have sworn that Jon's other hand was feeling him up.  "I'm fine.  You can go back to where you were earlier."

"Nah, I think I'll stay here and watch you guys, you could always use some additional help is something happens."

Miroku flinched when Jon put more emphasis on the words guys and help.

"Seriously, there is absolutely no need for you to stay.  We'll be fine."  Miroku was trying to get rid of the worker.

Jon shrugged.  "I don't see any problem with staying."

Sango had watched everything that had happened and was growing highly annoyed.  "The reason we NEED you to leave is because your presence is breaking our concentration.  So, can you please leave now."

Jon thought inwardly to himself.  'Why should I listen to that onna, she knows absolutely anything.  She's just like every other baka onna.'  "I'll stay and watch, from the back, that way I won't break your concentration."  He said this while speaking to Miroku and Inuyasha.  He stood and walked to the tables and chairs, grabbing a chair and pulling it up to the out side of the seating area.

Sango glared at him.  Jon glared back, making sure Miroku or Inuyasha did not see.  If either one turned around he would close his eyes and smile.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore.  "Listen, even if you're sitting there, you're breaking our concentration.  We have this strange thing about people intently watching us.  That just messes us up even worse, so please, just leave."  Inuyasha stood behind her, nodding and glaring.

At seeing Inuyasha's agreement, Jon slowly stood, dragging his chair behind him.  "Fine, I'll be at the desk."  He walked away.

Miroku's legs buckled beneath him.  "It's about time."  He barely said.

Inuyasha and Shippou heard him though.  "I agree."  They said at the same moment. 

Miroku stood and grabbed the ball, swinging and then letting it go.  A crash occurred at the end of the lane.  He turned and smiled.  "Kagome-sama, is that what you call a spare?"

Kagome nodded, glad that the situation was over.  She looked over at Shippou.  "Your turn."

Shippou jumped from his seat, grabbed his ball and walked to the lane.  "Let's see, I do this…and that and turn this way…no…I turn to this side and then up and…" Shippou rolled the ball, but there was a slight problem.  "KAGOME!!!"  He never let go of the ball.  A light green sphere and completely freaked out Shippou made it to the pins.  He finally let go, rolling and then sprawling out.  He knocked down each pin and then rolled some more, ending in the pit.  "Ow."  He moaned.

"Shippou-chan!"  Kagome and Sango yelled.  They watched him fall into the pit at the end of the lane.

Everyone was about to run down the lane to get him but his head poked up.  He held up two pins in his tiny hands.  He began to move.  He dropped both pins and tried to stand but could not.

Kagome started to run down the lane but stopped after Shippou's screaming ended.

"Kagome-sama!"  Miroku yelled from behind her.

She turned to face him.  "Nani?"  She was worried about the young kitsune.

He pointed to the end of the lane.  "I see the bowling ball roll down a little slide each time someone's turn ends."  He still pointed.

Kagome turned around.  "SHIPPOU!"  She brought a hand to her mouth as she and the others witnessed a small Shippou slide head first down a little ramp into a tunnel to the right of the pit.  "Shi-Shippou…"  Kagome ran to the ball rack and yelled into the tunnel.  "Shippou, can you hear me?  Shippou…"  Everyone waited but did not hear him.

"Hey you little brat, hurry and answer before I decide to tear this thing apart ripping you to shreds in the process.

Other bowlers tried to get the best view possible to see what was happening.

Shippou's voice was very faint.  "Ack, don't hurt me!"

The group let out a sigh of relief.

Curious faces peered around beams and other people.

Sango sat down.  "At least we know he is still alive."  She wiped a bit of sweat from her brow.

Miroku looked at her, then the tunnel the bowling balls come through and then back at her.  He walked to her and sat down.  "You do know that you can take that sweater off and it won't be as hot."

Sango's hand began to flex.

Miroku witnessed this, suddenly jumping up and away from Sango.  "I didn't mean it that way.  I just noticed that it was getting a little hot in here and you were sweating so all I did was make a suggestion."

Kagome turned and laughed.  She grabbed her small bag she brought with her and handed Sango a shirt.  "It's a cooler shirt.  I'm sure you'll feel more comfortable.  It's like the one I have on."

Sango looked at Kagome's orange cat shirt.  "Alright.  But, shouldn't we wait for Shippou to appear?"

Kagome took Sango's arm and lead the way to the bathroom.  "Let's get you settled first, I'm positive that Shippou will make it in one piece."  She looked back to Inuyasha.  "And he better be when we return."

"We'll wait for Shippou to pop up."  Souta said.  Miroku nodded.  Both assured the two girls that Inuyasha would not get a hold of the young kitsune.

Kirara sat near the ball exit on the bowling ball rack.

Kagome and Sango left.

Souta walked to the feline and picked her up.  At that moment a ball came flying through.

Kirara watched this.  "Meow."  She somewhat squeaked, looking at Souta.

"You're welcome."  The young lad set Kirara on a chair.

A muffled help could be heard from the ball tunnel.  Miroku reached in an arm and pulled Shippou out.  The kitsune was filthy from grease and oil.

Inuyasha hysterically laughed.  The site of Shippou in such disorder caused him to forget his first intention to smack the young youkai.

"It's not funny!"  Shippou whined, crossing his arms and glaring at the older looking hanyou.

~**To Be Continued**~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN:  There's chapter two.  I'm glad that those who have read this story so far have enjoyed it.  Please forgive me for any minor mistakes, or if there are any major mistakes, please forgive me.  Arigato.


End file.
